Slave
by LynnMarieFTW
Summary: Given up at birth, Lynn was raised as Skeleton King's slave. She is given one chance to help destory the Hyper Force and finaly earn her freedom from slavery. But when she befriends the leader of the team she must detroy, can she carry out her mission?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I have massive writers block and can't seem to come up with a good idea for Psychic Troubles, but I have had this story stuck in my head for weeks and finally decided to sit down and write it J So this is my latest story Slave and, of course, I will be torturing both Lynn and Chiro throughout this story.

Chiro: Oh joy…

Me: I know you missed me

Lynn: whatever gets you to sleep at night…

Chiro: LynnMarieFTW does not own SRMTHFG in any way shape or form

Lynn: sadly she does own me and all her other OC's

Sokko sat in his room, quietly waiting for his latest mission. Word had spread around the citadel that Skeleton King had a special mission he needed accomplished. Who he was sending out on the mission still remained a mystery. Sokko was convinced that he would be chosen for this mission because he believed he was the most loyal to Skeleton King.

"Why are you so happy you worthless primate?" Valina inquired from the doorway. Sokko turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Well hello there witch. How are you?"

"Fine. Now answer my question. Why are you so happy?"

"Have you heard that the master is looking for somebody to carry out a special mission?" Valina nodded and shifted her position in the doorway.

"Of course I have heard you idiot. It is all everybody is talking about."

"Well, Skeleton King has found who he is sending out." He moved closer to Valina and climbed onto her shoulder. "Would you like to know who he is sending?" She nodded with a shocked expression. Sokko moved closer to her ear and whispered "Me."

Valina broke out into a fit of laughter and threw him off her shoulder. "I doubt the master would send you on such an important mission." Sokko glared at her.

"Why wouldn't he send me? I **am **the most loyal ally he has!"

"How dare you! I am more loyal than you could ever hope to be! I have been the master's servant since I was a child!"

"You were not willing to join him, you were just a sacrifice."

Valina scowled and proceeded out the door, Sokko following close behind. "If you are so sure the master will pick you, you won't be afraid to ask him."

THRONE ROOM 

Skeleton King sat in his chair making final preparations for the mission at hand. He gazed through his window at Shuggazoom.

"Soon I shall have complete control over that pathetic planet." He continued to gaze at the planet as Valina and Sokko entered his throne room.

"Master" they said in unison as they bowed before his throne. Skeleton King remained with his back towards the pair as he spoke.

"What do you two want?"

"Master," Valina began "we were hoping you would be so kind to tell us who is being sent out on this important mission."

"Do either of you know what this mission is?" They shook their heads. Skeleton King walked back to his throne and sat before them. "The completion of this mission is going to give me an advantage in the upcoming war. I need someone to live on Shuggazoom until the Hyper Force awaken."

"The Hyper Force? Aren't they a myth?"

"No you worthless monkey, the Hyper Force is not a myth. In fact, they are quite powerful and have defeated me once before. Long before either of you came along, I battled the Hyper Force to gain control over Shuggazoom during the First War. Ultimately, they won the war and, in the weekend state I was in, I was forced off the planet. Their leader, however, pledged his allegiance to me if I promised to let him rule the city when it was under my control. He was sent to a galactic prison by his team after he traed to take over the city himself."

"Why would he try to take over the city on his own?"

"He believed that he could surpass my power and do what I failed to after the war, take over the city. Without a leader, the Hyper Force disappeared, but not without promise of return. It is said that the Chosen One would wake the monkeys 20 years after they went into stasis. It has almost been 20 years, so I need somebody on the inside to alert me when they awaken from their stasis. Do you understand?"

"Don't you think you are being overdramatic master?"

"It is possible witch, but they defeated me once and could very well do it again. I will not take that chance. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Now, you wanted to know who I was sending on this mission."

"Master, I believe we know who you are sending, but please tell us." Skeleton King looked at Sokko with a blank expression.

"Oh you know do you? Care to enlighten me?"

Sokko looked down at his hands and answered under his breath. "Me." Skeleton King erupted in a fit of laughter. He raised his hand, raising Sokko as well, and pulled the monkey forward so they were face to face.

"I am not sending either of you. I need somebody competent to carry out this mission, and neither of you are worthy." He threw Sokko across the room and clapped his hands. Shortly after he clapped, a little eight year old girl rushed into the throne room. She had wavy light brown hair that sat on her shoulders and bright grey eyes. She wore a simple brown dress and brown shoes to match. She stopped before the throne and fell to her knees.

"You called master?"

"Yes child, I have a job for you." he pointed to the lone city that was nestled on the top of the planet." I need you to go into that city and watch for the Hyper Force." The little girl looked up at Skeleton King and frowned.

"The Hyper Force? I thought they were asleep."

"They are asleep child, but they will wake up soon. If you give me your word that you will inform me when they wake up, I shall grant you your freedom." Valina looked from Skeleton King to the girl.

"You are sending the slave? Do you understand how incompetent this girl is?"

"VALINA! You will NOT question my judgment! The slave is going and that is final!" Valina growled and sank back in defeat. She turned and left the room, dragging a dazed Sokko behind her.

"You will leave immediately. Do not disappoint me child. Remember, if you succeed, I will grant you your freedom. Now go!" The little girl nodded and hurried from the room. Skeleton King turned back to his window and watched a lone escape pod journey to the planet below.

"Do not fail me girl."

Me: TADA!

Lynn: whoa whoa whoa…I'm a slave?

Me: yup

Lynn: a slave…for Skeleton King?

Me: mhm

Lynn: do you hate me?

Me: no, not really. I mean, you might hate me later on, but I don't hate you.

Lynn: …

Me: please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I had midterms I had to study for (passed them all :D) and I have been staying after school everyday for play practice. I want to thank Watersong77 for reminding me to put this chapter up. Thank you so much! So here is chapter 2 of Slave. Enjoy!

Lynn: LynnMarieFTW does not own SRMTHFG but she does own her OCs.

The pod landed in a large field located between the Zone of Wasted Years and the bridge that led to Shuggazoom City. The door opened silently and the young slave exited the pod. Following orders she received on the trip, she activated a small communicator on her wrist and called her master. A brief moment passed before the image of Skeleton King appeared.

"Are you in position?"

"Yes master."

"I trust that you remember your mission?"

"Yes master. I am to remain on this planet until the Hyper Force appears."

"Good. When you enter the city, an elderly couple will be waiting for you. They will be your "family" for the time being. Do as they say and do not sabotage the mission. Report to me in two weeks time. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Skeleton King nodded and the screen disappeared. The little girl walked through the field, following an old path that looked as though it had not been used in years. When the trees parted, she could see the bridge that led to the city. As she approached the bridge, an elderly couple casually walked up to her. The noticed the communicator on her wrist and gave a slight bow.

"The master said you would be joining us child." The old man looked up and offered a small smile.

"We have been asked to care for you while you are here." His wife offered the same smile and slowly straightened herself. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"Lynn Thomas."

"You may call us Ma and Pa Shenko." Ma extended her hand towards Lynn who accepted it hesitantly. They led her down the bridge in an uncomfortable silence. Halfway to the city, Pa looked down at Lynn and began to explain what she would be doing while she lived with them.

"Lynn, while you are here you must follow a simple schedule. You are not allowed outside of our house after seven. We have a very important meeting every night at seven sharp. Until then, you are free to do as you wish. I would also advise you not wear your communicator when you are in the city."

"What kind of meeting is it?"

"That is none of your business girl." Ma and Pa led her off of the bridge and down a small alley way on the edge of the city. They walked briskly for a few minutes before reaching the back of a small building. Pa released Lynn's hand and opened the back door. He stepped inside and motioned for the others to follow him. Lynn looked around and saw a small staircase to her left covered with an old rug. She was about to ask where it led to when Ma forced her away. She was led into a grey room with nothing but a small cot in the corner and an old dresser backed against the wall.

"This is your room Lynn. Feel free to decorate it however you want to. Do not worry about clothes; we have already taken care of it. Now go outside and get to know your way around the city, but be back by seven."

Lynn quietly left the house, glad to be away from Ma and Pa. They may have been nicer than Skeleton King and Valina were to her, but she knew that would change. Lynn looked at the city from the entrance to the arcade. She could see a stand not to far from where she was that served floating burgers. She decided that talking to the owner of the stand was her best bet of finding her way around the city. She waited patiently as the people in front of the stand cleared out before she approached the man behind the counter.

"Hello there little girl. What can I get you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find my way around the city." The man looked at her skeptically.

"Are you new around here?"

"Yes I am. I just moved here and my…my grandparents told me to explore." Lynn mentally slapped herself. She didn't believe anyone would buy her story. Somebody would ask why they didn't show her the town and then what would she say?

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you right now. It's too close to the lunch rush for me to take a break. I can give you directions to the park, but that's about it."

"That would be perfect. Thank you mister…Gakslapper?"

"No problem. Here you are. Good luck kid." Mister Gakslapper sent her off with a wink before a crowd of people swarmed the counter. Lynn looked at the paper he had slipped her and saw directions to the park.

A girl about ten years old ran through the park, her long silver hair flowing behind her. She was chasing a small boy with raven hair.

`"Chiro wait up!" she yelled as her running gradually slowed down. The little boy turned and his sapphire eyes flashed playfully.

"Silver, run faster!" He yelled before taking off again. Silver watched as he ran off and decided that it was the perfect time to sit down and catch her breath. She made her way to a nearby bench and waited for Chiro to come back. As she expected, he came running back with a frown on his face. When he reached her he crossed his arms angrily.

"You are no fun."

"You are too fast Chiro. I couldn't catch you." He responded by sticking out his tongue. "You are such a baby." Chiro tried to answer but his attention was drawn to the girl who had just entered the park.

"Hey Silver, who's that?" Silver turned to where Chiro was looking and saw the girl wander aimlessly around.

"I don't know. I don't recognize her. Maybe she's new here?"

"Maybe. Let's go see!" Chiro grabbed Silver's hand and dragged her towards the girl.

"Hi. Are you new here?" The girl turned and nodded. "Well my name is Silver Nix. Welcome to the city."

"I'm Chiro Ricci! What's your name?"

"I'm Lynn Thomas. Nice to meet you both."

"Wanna play with us? We were playing tag until Silver gave up."

"Sure. That sounds fun.'

"Cool! One, two, three NOT IT!" Chiro yelled as he took off across the park. Lynn and Silver shared a quick glance before Silver took off after him.

"NOT IT!" Lynn stood their for a moment before realizing she was it. She smiled and chased the others. The three children played together until the sun started to set. Silver had been it most of the game and she looked worn out by the time her parents said it was time to leave.

"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" Chiro and Lynn waved until they could no longer see her.

"That was a fun game Lynn. Want to play again tomorrow?"

"Really? You want to play tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's what friends do. They play together. We are friends, right?" Chiro asked. Lynn smiled and nodded.

"The best of friends."

"Great! I gotta go. Bye Lynn!"

"Bye Chiro!" After Chiro left, Lynn decided it was time to head home. As she walked she thought about the friends she had made and frowned. _What if they find out who I am?_ That question lingered in her mind for the rest of the night. As she drifted off to sleep, another thought came to mind. _I can deal with that when the time comes._

Lynn: I liked that chapter. You didn't do anything to me.

Me: Yet. I still have a lot planned for you.

Chiro: Haha. She is out to get you Lynn.

Me: I have things planned for you too Chiro. Don't worry.

Lynn+Chiro:…

Me: Please read and review!


End file.
